Unrequited Love
by InkHarBour
Summary: His love unreturned and rejected, the story of the Dark Lords concubine. Adopted from Goddess under the Cupboard.


Unrequited Love: Adaptation of Colours of Sorrow

Originally by Goddess under the cupboard

Authors note: Perhaps I shouldn't be adopting someone's story before I have even finished my own but I just couldn't resist it. All those who read and loved the 'Colours of Sorrow' this story will not be an exact copy of the original author's story however it will bear resemblance to it. I fell in love with the incorporation of theology, poetry and elements of spirituality in the story which is why I wanted to adopt it. I hope you enjoy my version of it, I'm really excited and happy to be delving into this story and expanding it.

Brief actual summary: His love unreturned and rejected the story of the Dark Lords concubine. Adaption of Goddess under the cupboard's Colours of Sorrow. It has been 5 years since the defeat of the Light and the Dark Lord now reigns over the Wizarding world, under his governance a new constitution of Blood Purity and the importance of custom and self awareness has been campaigned and won over the masses. All resistance organizations have been silenced. The NEW WIZARDING WORLD ORDER it has been named. In this brave and bold new world, many pureblood wizards stand on the shoulders of those of inferior blood as superiors and masters. The Light has no legacy in this world and with it all hope is discarded except for the glimmer, the single spark that glows in the high tower of the Dark Lord's fortress that make's one almost believe that perhaps all hope is not lost.

Last note:

_Italics-Flashbacks/Prayers/Thoughts_

_**Bolded Italics-Parelstongue**_

Prologue: Deception

_In my plight of loving you_

_I bleed_

_My soul bleeds its essence and my heart sheds its blood, all in offering of my devotion and reverence. Willingly I offer to serve, to honour, to cherish, to worship and adore._

_The emptiness of my soul seeks yours_

_The hollow of my heart seeks yours _

_The pain is blissful and divine for the fates have entwined our minds, our destinies, our souls._

_Let pain be manifestation of divine bond and strengthen our ties,_

_For no mortal or demigod could ever weaken _

_Nor tolerate to understand _

_The bonds betwixt the souls of lovers already entwined in divine band _

_Bodies lay entangled in warmth and comfort of the dark coloured silken sheets, cocooned in the blissful afterglow of their lovemaking. The dark haired teenage boy's body lay atop of the most feared and hated man in all of wizarding history, the boy himself was no plebeian or person of unimportance. The lightning bolt impression in the centre of his forehead signified his importance. The sole individual to have ever escaped the death delivering green light of the killing curse. The sole person with enough power to destroy this villain, this nightmare of the dark arts lay atop him with beatific smile on his youthful face because in these quarters he was not the Messiah and his lover was not Satan, no in this bed lay Harry and Tom. To-night had been the final step in their relationship, they had consummated their love for the first time in celebration of Harry's secret emancipation from the supposed 'Light' leaders, escaping their cupidity for fame and wealth, escaping the premeditated life that was meticulously staged for him in pretence of prophecy ordained by Mother Magic. _

_Tracing shapes and illustrations of uninspired invention on his lover's broad ivory chest, the man's muscles shivered lightly in response to his little bedmate's touch. Harry smiled and continued his imaginary artwork using his love's chest as a canvas and a sketchpad. Drawing on it with his sharp nails, painting on it with the soft brush of his palm until he was interrupted in his work as he neared the man's small dark nipple. Tom's hand lifted Harry's gently to his lips. _

" _You must stop this, your teasing is most dreadful" The semi-sleep soaked husk of Tom's voice made Harry's smile grow, he looked up into the red eyes that were lighter and full or mirth although Tom's body had been restored to it's original glorious form his eyes remained stained red. To most their gaze was fear inspiring because of the unnatural colour but Harry found warmth and acceptance in those deep velvet wine red depths. _

"_Teasing? Who is teasing? I thought I was writing out a clear invitation" Harry responded in a put on exasperation. Tom's eyebrow quirked up delicately and he leered at Harry as he turned them around so the teenager lay beneath him. " Careful little raven" He smiles suckling on Harry's exposed throat, " You may find yourself in the company of a snake" he purrs like predator savouring it's prey. Harry is too far gone in his lovers ministrations to supply an answering quip or reply moaning and mewling softly as they engage again in their lovers ritual._

Little did Harry know that he should have heeded Tom's warning.

Footnote: I hope you liked the appetizer, the poem is written by yours truly, inspired by David Phiri's Sacrifice for love. ( well I think that was his name, terrible with first names, his surname was Phiri though) Tell me what you think. I will try to update routinely let's say every 2 or 3 days.


End file.
